Heat
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Derek and Stiles are running from the freezing cold of an ice elemental when the Werewolf realizes that Stiles is dying from hypothermia. He does the only thing he knows to do...warm him up. Of course he didn't have to get naked, but what would be the fun in that? Afterward Stiles is left with a cold feeling. Until Derek decides to give him some heat. MALE X MALE. Teen Wolf. Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: None...at least for now

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, and if i did Stiles and Derek wouldn't be just 'friends'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Frost. Cold, hard, unforgiving. Spreading across the ground like dark shadows, ice crystals trailing in its wake as it swallowed alive the warmth that hung around the forest. White mist rose from the frozen floor, gossamer as it spun delicately through the still air. Tendons of ice teased the ground, the dirt fracturing as the frost began to overwhelm. Ice hung from the lifeless branches of the trees, swaying numbly as a bitter wind lashed through the underbrush and caused the forest to shiver and quake. Clouds of gray dust fell from the sky, cascading over the dead ground, blanketing the forest in snow. A sudden curse was spoken piercingly, jarring in the cold quiet of night and shattering the silence like broken crystal.

"Dammit Stiles. You're going to be okay. Hang on. Just a little more." Derek hissed through clenched teeth, the limp body of Stiles draped in his arms. They were currently running through the forest, trying to escape the cold touch of the ice elemental that had taken up residence in Beacon Hills. The wraith had slowly been freezing over the entire area, trying to kill all the people inside by hyperthermia.

The pack had tried to fight it off and just managed to weaken it. But they were forced to run when the wraith exploded in shards of ice, trying to kill the Werewolves by leeching the heat from their body. Of course it didn't really affect them, but Stiles was hit straight in the chest and was slowly dying from the frost that sucked the heat from his body. If he didn't warm up soon he would be done for.

Stiles whimpered in pain when cold wrapped around his feet hands and face, slowly but surely stealing away the heat that his body tried to pump through his frozen limbs. "D-Derek….H-hurry up-p." He whispered groggily, his head lolling on the man's shoulder as he was carried through the forest.

Derek growled low in his throat, panic starting to swim when he felt Stiles begin to shudder and tremble with explosive jerks of his body. "I am Stiles! Just….just give me a minute!" The Werewolf growled, his arms tightening around the teenager body.

They suddenly broke through the trees and stumbled into a clearing, Stiles crying out in pain when Derek jostled him roughly. Ahead of them lay a small hunting cabin, almost covered in snow and ice. Derek immediately ran to it, staggering to a halt and kicking the door in and striding inside.

It was one room with a cot and blankets, a fireplace in front of it with a pantry beside it with a rack of firewood to the side. The Werewolf hurried over and placed Stiles onto the cot, running back to shut the door so cold air and frost wouldn't seep inside.

"D-Dereck…'ere you g-go?" Stiles stuttered, not able to move from the frozen ice that covered his body.

Derek turned and bounded back over, muttering curses under his breath when he touched Stiles skin and realized how cold he truly was. With a sense of doom he turned and began to light a fire, thankful for the wood that lay stacked beside it.

When it was roaring merrily and cascading heat he jumped up and staggered over to Stiles, clumsy with fear of losing the other boy. He quickly began to undress him, throwing the wet and frozen clothes near the fire before doing the same to himself. In seconds he was naked and he wrapped Stiles up in one of the blankets, carrying him bridal style over to the fireplace.

He sat, placing the brunette in his la and wrapping his arms around him. He began to rub roughly, hopefully making the blood back to his lifeless limbs.

"O-OW! D-Derek! So r-rough…..i-it hurt-ts." Stiles muttered drowsily, the feeling of warmth slowly coming back to his body with every stroke of the Werewolf's hands. He still felt frozen though and he began to panic when the heat was to slow in coming, not allowing his body to replenish the warmth he had lost. "D-Derek…not-t e-enough h-h-heat."

Derek cursed and thought frantically, finally coming to a decision when the other boy began to shake violently. "A-All right. Just don't freak out." He said, breathing deeply and with a groan he shifted. His bones popped and fur slid over his body to cover his skin, the pressure of the change causing him to wince inwardly.

Stiles gasped when he felt Derek's hard body transform into a pile of warm fur and without a thought he snugged closer, the heat pouring off the wolf causing him to moan and his body soaking it up. "D-Derek….so w-warm…" Stiles muttered, about to nod off before he remembered how bad that would be. "D-Don't l-let me sleep-p. I c-could d-die."

Derek huffed behind him and curled around the boy, his head over his lap and tail laying on his thighs and calves. He glanced up, his eyes a crystal blue and shinning with worry. His eyes communicated a silent question and Stiles grinned, his lips blue.

His teeth started to chatter loudly, due to the heat that was fusing in his skin and causing his blood to pump faster. "I w-will be fine….I-I think-k…" He muttered, bundling up tighter and curling up so he was nestled in Derek's wolf body.

The fire crackled in front of him, heat rolling off the flames and toward his body. The teenager gave a soft moan and tangled his fingers in the wolf's fur, the soft strands keeping his hands pinned as warmth saturated through Derek's fur and into his skin. "T-Thank y-you for s-saving me…"

Derek grunted, turning his head to stare up at Stiles_. All I did was help you get warm. _The wolf's eyes said, crinkling around the edges in a sign of nonchalance.

Stiles huffed, his lips slowly turning back to their beautiful coral color as he spoke. "D-Don't give me that l-look…s-sour w-wolf." He said, his eyelids dropping until he regained his senses and shook himself awake. "Y-You're really w-warm….." He said and then suddenly leaned forward and buried his face into Derek's fur.

Derek started at the abrupt motion and thought with a flash of panic that Stiles had fainted. But then he heard weak laughter coming from the teen's mouth and he relaxed. He huffed and rolled his eyes, the worry ebbing away as the teen began to warm up.

Stiles sighed and turned his head, his cheek resting against Derek's side as he stared into the flames of the fire. "Y-You know w-what?" He asked softly, his body shivering. "T-This is r-really n-nice. With y-you not slamming-g me against w-walls and other h-hard objects." He joked weakly, rubbing his cheek against Derek's dark fur.

Derek grunted, his natural way of agreeing to what the boy had said. He inhaled deeply, his eyelids fluttering when a sudden spicy scent drifted up to his nose. He blinked, startled, trying to find where it was coming from when Stiles shifted, the scent fluffing in the air and settling around the boy. Before he could ask about it Stiles was speaking, completely oblivious to the intoxicating scent he gave off.

"I'm r-really sleepy….h-hey sour w-wolf…why are you s-so warm? Is it-t a w-werewolf thing-g?" He asked, curling his fingers deeper into the wolf's fur. "Because if-f it is t-then I'm s-so jealous." He rambled, his habit of talking under stress or danger biting him in the ass. "I w-wish we c-could cuddle m-more o-often….because y-you're really w-warm…."

Derek smiled at that, amused by the teens random babbling. He tucked his face deeper into Stiles lap, breathing in the spicy scent that wafted from his skin. It was addicting and made his heart stir, it confused him but he shook it aside to enjoy the warmth of Stilinski.

"H-Hey…Derek…I'm t-tired s-so…I'm going t-to…s-sleep." Stiles muttered, curling tighter into Derek's body before passing out.

* * *

><p>HEY! this is my first sterek and i hope it was good. this is just the first chapter of many! i hope you liked and reviewed...it would help with my confidence...im pathetic i know...anyways. Until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: A lot of cursing because it's Stiles. Okay?

Disclaimer: If only i owned Teen wolf but i don't...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Stiles groaned and snuggled into the source of heat that made him all toasty inside. He frowned when hair tickled his nose, causing his face to screw up. He blinked as he tried to focus his vision when he yelped and started, Derek's wolf face pressed close to his own.

He recoiled in shock, almost falling off the wolf's back when he jerked away. He yelped and reached out, grabbing the only thing he could. Which happened to be Derek's fur.

The Alpha started at the pain of having its hair ripped out and he opened his eyes, his gaze widening when Stiles hand slipped and he plummeted to the floor. Derek reacted without thinking, lunging for the boy mid change, his body convulsing as he shifted back to his human form, his paw turning into fingers as he reached for Stiles.

"SHIT!" Stiles shouted, closing his eyes and waiting for an impact that never came. Instead he felt rough hands on his arms, hauling him back up before he whacked the back of his head into the ground. He blinked surprise, when he was suddenly dragged into someone's lap. Oh, it was _Derek's _lap. Okay, time to panic and get embarrassed. Which, of course, he did.

"D-Derek!" Stiles choked, flailing in the Alphas lap as his face flushed a deep red. "What are you doing? Why are we in a cabin?" He froze when he felt cold brush against this back, causing him to glance down at himself. "AND WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED!?"

Derek winced at the earsplitting shriek that Stiles managed to make, his lips pulled into a snarl as pain radiated from his head. _Damn Stiles and his loud voice._ He thought, leaning forward as Stiles practically started to hyperventilate. "Stiles? Are you alright?"

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Stiles shouted, struggling against the other man and blushing when he realized that Derek was naked also. "W-Why the hell are we both naked and in a random ass cabin that I have never seen before? Did you kidnap me and sex me up without me knowing? Is that why I'm not wearing clothes? Or that you're not wearing clothes? Did we do it when you wolfed out?! Oh my gods! You did not have sex with me in wolf form! I'm not into bestiality Derek. No matter-"

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek snarled, his arms still wrapped around the teens waist.

"-how much some people might think, I'm not a freak! And would you let go!? I don't think me rubbing all over your naked body is goi-" Stiles gasped when Derek suddenly reached up and clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting off his angry tirade.

"Stiles." Derek growled, his eyes flashing a deep red. "Shut. Up."

Stiles frowned behind the man's hand and with a huff licked his palm, knowing it was a bad idea the moment he did it. The salty taste of sweat coated his taste buds, mixed with the headier flavor of Derek's skin. The teenager shivered, arousal spiking inside and causing his eyelids to flutter.

Derek, completely oblivious to Stiles sudden lust, drew his hand away and whipped it on the blanket that was still wrapped around them. "That was disgusting Stiles." He said, his lip curled in disgust.

Stiles huffed, crossing his arms and momentarily forgetting about their nakedness. He also pushed aside the want he felt when he had tasted the Werewolf's skin. "Tit for tat." He said, not caring that it made no sense. "Now answer my questions. Why the hell are we in a cabin n-na….…" He trailed off as he remembered that the two of them were curled up with a blanket around them, him in Derek's lap and Derek practically wrapped around his body with his arms curled tight against his back and waist.

Derek raised an eyebrow, confused as the boy flushed and looked away. "Were you going to say naked?" He asked, unbothered and unabashed. "It's not a big deal Stiles. You were on the verge of dying last night from hypothermia and I needed to warm you up. The fastest way was skin on skin contact." He explained, running his hands up and down the teen's sides. He hadn't even realized he did it until Stiles jumped and arched his back, shivering. "Well, at least you're warm. So now we can leave and see if the others have had any luck in taking down the ice elemental."

Stiles nodded, still blushing when Derek suddenly stood. He gasped as he tumbled out of the Alphas lap, grunting when his naked ass hit the cold floor of the cabin. He groaned and winced, his hands behind him to prevent him from falling and hitting his head. "Dammit Derek! You could ha-" Stiles gaped when he looked over at the other man, his eye bulging when he realized that Derek was walking around the cabin. Naked. "Holy hell! Put some damn clothes on!" He cried, covering his eyes.

Derek glanced over at him and rolled his eyes, grabbing their clothes from the floor. He threw Stiles clothes at his face and then put on his own, pulling on his jeans before his shirt. He glanced behind him to ask Stiles if he was hungry when he froze, red bleeding into his eyes.

"Fuck! Derek why are my jeans so small?" Stiles complained, trying to yank the denim over his hips. His already wore his shirt and signature red hoody, the only they he needed was to get the damn jeans on. "Did they shrink? Or did my butt just get bigger?" He huffed talking aloud as he bunny hopped in place, his round ass bouncing. The jeans were caught just below the round globes of his butt cheeks, covering his crouch but lifting up the perky flesh of his ass and cupping them in rough fabric. Stiles wasn't wearing any underwear either, on account of rushing out the door the day before to help the pack with a freaky ice wraith.

"Hey, sour wolf. Can you help me here?" Stiles whined, looking up as he leaned forward and tried to pull the offending clothing over his ass. He whimpered in despair, overdramatic as he yanked with weak arms.

Derek swallowed and walked forward, his bare feet slapping against the rough wood of the floor as he strode toward the distraught boy. He reached forward and turned the teenager around, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the white flesh of Stiles ass. He nearly groaned, reaching forward and grabbing the material of the boy's jeans.

He gently jiggled Stiles, his eyes glazing as the boys ass bounced. He huffed and shook his head, jerking on the jeans more forcefully in hoping they would slid over the boys hips to cover all that tempting ass. All it did was make Stiles butt jiggle and with a defeated groan Derek let go, turning away to control his wolf.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder, his brows knitted together. "Derek! Why aren't you helping!?" He said, glancing down to see that the jeans were still stuck underneath his butt. "What the hell? They fit just fine yesterday!" He said exasperated, forgetting about the wolf behind him. He sighed, reaching behind again and yanking on them.

They remained stuck, but thankfully throughout the entire process of trying to get them on his cock remained covered. It was alarming, how the fabric seemed to not fit. Most have shrunk from all the heating and cooling it had done throughout the running and trying to not die.

Stiles groaned and made a last ditch effort. He ran over to the cot and laid with his back on the mattress, arching his back and tugging them. He gave a cry of triumphant when they slid over his hips, stretching across his ass to squeeze the round cheeks.

"YES! Fucking finally!" Stiles cried, jumping up from the bed and searching around for his shoes. He put them on and stood, grinning at the Alpha, not even carrying about the weird situation the both of them had been in. "You ready to go?" He said turning on his heel and walking out the door, leaving a stunned Werewolf in his wake.

* * *

><p>Okay. i know. why isnt Stiles getting embarrassed about his ass? Because he is a Stilinski and Stilinskis know that everybody wants that ass. Sorry it was off the 'plot', i just wanted to put that in because i loves Stiles ass and apparently so does Derek! Anyways I hoped you lied it! Until next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Except for random events then there isn't any.

Disclaimer: Come on people! I could not have created that master piece by myself!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Hey Derek…..how much farther do we have to walk?" Stiles whined, his cheeks flushing from the cold.

Derek rolled his eyes, huffing in annoyance. "Walking? I'm carrying you remember?" He said gruffly, skipping a step to hoist the teenager farther up his back. They were walking through the forest, making their way back to Derek's house with Stiles hanging onto the Alphas back like a leech. Snow and ice hung everywhere, coating every surface with a thick blanket of white and crystal.

The air was still, so it wasn't as cold as it would have been had there been a stiff breeze. The two made their way through the forest, ice crunching beneath Derek's feet when Stiles suddenly started to bounce up and down on his back.

Derek grunted and staggered a step, his fingers tightening around the teenager's thighs. "What the hell Stiles? What are you doing now?" He asked, his lip curling into a snarl when the boy just continued to flail around behind him.

"Derek!" Stiles hissed, jumping up and down on the wolf's back with his fingers clutching at his shoulders. "This is really important okay!? Do you think I'm attractive?" He asked, leaning closer to the Alphas neck to be able to hear him better.

Derek gaped, stunned. "That is not important! Now shut the hell up before I rip your throat out. With my teeth." He snarled, ignoring Stiles complaints as he continued to walk through the frozen forest.

* * *

><p>"Stiles. We're here." Derek said, jostling the sleeping boy that clung to his back. It had taken up to an hour to walk to the house, what with Stiles and Derek arguing all the way there.<p>

Stiles moaned and tightened his arms around the wolf's neck, burying his face into the Alphas shoulder as he slowly threw off the claws of sleep. "But why?" He whined, trying to stay on Derek's back when the man tried to throw him off.

"Get off! Damn it Stiles!" Derek growled, suddenly reaching up and grabbing the teenager by the shoulders. With a grunt he hauled him over his head, letting him dangle in front of him.

Stiles squawked, wiggling and hanging in the air. He was upside down, with Derek's hands wrapped around his chest under his armpits. "What the hell! Let me go sourwolf!" Stiles cried, reaching forward and grabbing the wolf's waist to keep himself from banging his head onto the hard gravel ground. "How are you even holding me like this!?" He screeched, his face smushed against the hard abs of the Alpha.

Derek actually chuckled, vibrating Stiles who was clinging on for dear life. "Stiles. Let go and I'll flip you around. Okay?" He said, still holding onto the boys sides. He scoffed when Stiles shook his head and he was tempted to just let go and see what would happen.

"Hell no! You're going to drop me!" Stilinski hissed, his voice muffled by the fabric of Derek's shirt.

"No I won't." Derek replied as he tightened his hold and yanked the leech boy off him, holding him away as he turned him so he was right side up. "See? Now stop your whining and get inside. You stink and need a shower." He said, walking to the door to his loft and pushing it open.

Stiles gaped after him, speechless. "I stink?! You're the one that stinks you bag of Werewolf fur!" He cried as he hurried to catch up with the other man. He staggered when he tripped on air and smashed his face into the back of Derek's shoulder, smushing his nose.

Derek half turned, scowling at the boy before pushing him off and heading to his bedroom. "I don't stink. Now if you want to live you better go wash up before I rip your throat out with-"

"Yeah, yeah. With your teeth. Got it Wolfman." Stiles said as he walked to the bathroom, smirking when he heard the Alpha snarl before he closed the door. He huffed and ripped his clothes off, stepping into the shower before he slipped and fell. Typical Stilinski.

* * *

><p>"Why…are…we…having….to….run…?" Stiles panted, sweat pouring down his body. It was a week after the cabin incident and the killing of the ice elemental. Thankfully Beacon Hills unfroze within a few days after the sacrifice of wicked snow creatures, much to the packs relief.<p>

Now though they were all a little pissed. It was pack training and for some reason Derek was driving them harder than before, making them run and jump and attack with quick movements and unleashed fury. Well, the Werewolves did. Not so much Stiles.

Scott shrugged, barely even winded as they continued to run around the Hale house. "Don't know." He said simply, watching in amusement as Stiles finally gave up and collapsed. The teenager snickered at his friend, bending down to look into Stiles eyes. "You are so weak."

Stiles frowned and narrowed his eyes, about to give a biting retort when he suddenly heard a snarl from above him. He glanced up, grinning when he saw his very own sourwolf stalk over toward the two boys who had stopped.

"Why aren't you running?" He asked roughly, halting when he was towering over Stilinski. "I thought I told you to run." He said, clearly confused that they weren't doing what he told them to.

Scott grinned and nodded, sprinting off to leave his Stiles behind. "Damn bastard." Stiles muttered as he watched Scotts form disappear. He glanced back up when he couldn't see Scott anymore, his grin lopsided as he stared at the Alpha.

"I'm not running because I can't. I'm not made for physical work like seeing how far I can sprint before I die from cardiac arrest." Stiles said casually, folding his hands behind his head. "You know me and running are not pales. More like mortal enemies if you think hard about it. I bet you that one day physical work will kill me. Even worse then you could do. Like ripping out my throat with your teeth."

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek snarled, crossing his arms when a sudden look crossed his face. "Since you can't run I want you to do a hundred jumping jacks." He ordered, fighting back a grin when the teen immediately started to complain and flail his arms around.

"What!? I can't even do fifty of them! How do you expect me to do more than that!? I'm going to end up having heat stroke! All because you like seeing me in pain!" Stiles huffed, slowly dragging himself off the ground and standing.

Derek's amusement faded as he remembered how the boy had almost died and he felt a lurch in his heart. He quickly pushed away the unwanted emotions and snarled instead, gesturing for Stiles to start jumping.

With a huff the teen complied, spreading his legs wide and clapping his hands before starting the process all over again. While he was jumping he began to count, without enthusiasm and with a bit of irritation.

Derek watched for a moment before he began to walk away, keeping his ears pricked in case the boy thought about stopping. He went to talk to the other pack members, who were training with fake knives and crossbows.

Stiles sighed and slowed down but didn't stop, knowing that the Werewolf would bite his head off if he found out he hadn't done all hundred. Sweat began to pour down his body in earnest, mixing with the sweat from running. The heat of the day bore down on him, causing him to think about the cold which had almost killed him.

It had been a while after, but Stiles couldn't stop thinking about it. The warmth of Derek's fur and skin and the way he had saved him from a near scrape with death. It had caused him to have…..feelings about the Wolfman.

He had to admit that it didn't surprise him that he thought the other man was attractive. I mean, how could you not? You would have to be dead in order to not want some sexy time with sourwolf. Of course he didn't talk to Scott about it, what with him and Allison using every hour of the day to make out or just plain do the nasty.

Stiles practically avoided the two like the plague, so he hadn't been able to talk about how Derek made him feel all hot and how every time he looked at the Alphas face his cock twitched. He didn't like the other man, of course he didn't! But that didn't mean he couldn't rub one out while thinking of him.

With a sudden start he realized that Derek was right in front of him and that he had stopped counting, and jumping. "Oh shit! Sorry! I was just zoning out and I was ju-"

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Stiles nodded quickly, clamping his mouth shut to keep from saying something sarcastic.

"Now since you stopped you are going to start over. But this time I will watch you until you're done, because apparently you can't even handle this much." Derek said, crossing his arms and waiting until Stiles stopped his whining and began to jump again, this time trying to get it over with.

Derek nodded and began to circle the boy, watching him to make sure he didn't stop or lose count. By the time he circled twice he realized with a jolt that Stiles ass was encased in tight black basketball shorts, cupping his ass as he jumped.

The Werewolf blinked, heat spiking inside when Stiles jumped and his butt jiggled, the tempting flesh bouncing with every hop the boy did. Derek watched with avid attention, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips when Stiles jumped a little too high and slammed back down, his ass bouncing and his clothes flapping around his body.

"Twenty two…..Twenty three….Twenty four….." Stiles counted in a monotone voice, panting as sweat poured down his body. His clothes clung to his skin, highlighting the leanness of his body and cupping his ass in damp fabric.

Derek almost moaned, glad the others were so far away so they couldn't smell his arousal. With a grunt of defeat he turned away, walking toward his house so he could take a cold shower.

* * *

><p>HEY! this story is getting farther and farther away from the 'plot' i had going...but oh well! its fine though because as long as we get sexy times in there is no need for this so called 'plot'! WHO SAID WE NEEDED ONE!? NOT ME! so my story will be plotless but with a lot os sexy smexy times. dont worry about that! until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature

Warning: none

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Stiles huffed and nudged his food around his plate, feeling cold as he sat alone in his kitchen. It was Saturday, a perfect day to lazy around. But he was to high strung. The only thing he wanted was to go over to Derek's and hang out. But he had no reason beside, 'I'm lonely and a little cold. Want to warm me up?' Yeah, _that_ would go over well. Stiles thought, pushing his food away and climbing up to his room.

He decided to just go online and browse the web, opening his door to do just that when he thought of what he would look up.

"Might as well look at some more Werewolf lore." He muttered to himself, pulling out his chair and sitting in it before rolling closer to his desk. He opened his laptop and quickly started it up, going to one of his favorite sights.

After a while he began to realize how cold it was and he shivered. With a curse he stood and grabbed his blanket, wrapping it around himself to ward of the cold. It didn't help. He grumbled angrily and went to go turn on the heat, the air freezing as he walked barefoot to the heater.

When it was pumping waves of warm air he went to his bed and lay on his back, frowning when his body still had a light chill that settled firmly on his skin. "What the hell?" He muttered, pursing his lips in confusion. He sighed when he remained cold, turning on his side to snuggle into his blanket.

Ever since the cabin incident he had had weird flashes of freezing ice in his body and on his skin. It had freaked him out when he realized that it didn't stop the first time and he decided to look it up and with disappointment found nothing.

Now he wished he had asked Scott or Derek about it, wondering if they knew what was going on. After he had the thought he began to think about Derek and the desire to ask the Alpha if he would give him some heat. Even if it was only a little.

* * *

><p>"Scott….I need to ask you something." Stiles said, walking down the hall to his classroom. His friend was close behind him, trailing as they made their way to their last block of the day. "Does…..does Derek seem weird? At all?" He asked, wondering all week if the cold flashes had effected the Alpha also.<p>

Scott glanced at him, frowning. "No, why?" He replied, completely oblivious to Stiles inner turmoil.

Stiles huffed a breath and shook his head, rolling his eyes at the Werewolf. "Nothing Scott. Never mind." He said suddenly switching the topic. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Scoot said, walking through the door to their classroom and sitting. "What's wrong? You have seemed a bit off lately."

Stiles nodded, thinking it was either the cold flashes or that he realized that he liked the Alpha of a Werewolf pack, and that he masturbated to images of Derek's face and hot body. "It's just…..i think I might like someone is all."

"Its Derek isn't it?" Scott said suddenly, making Stiles sputter and turn red. "I thought so. You know I'm not as oblivious as you guys think I am." He said casually, grinning when Stiles snorted. "No really. I think only a blind person would miss the way you have been looking at Derek. Not to mention that we Werewolves can smell…..ummm…cum. If you know what I mean."

Stiles gaped, mortified. He was sure he was clean after he yanked one out! But _no_, the stupid supernaturals of Beacon Hills didn't care if you scrubbed your skin raw to try to get the scent of semen off your skin. "I-I…..Scott!" He finally exploded, lost for words when his friend smirked. With a defeated sigh he slumped into his seat, glancing over at Scott and frowning.

"Well, if you know already can you help me? I don't know what to do." He admitted, his lip curling as he realized how helpless he really was.

"Dude, don't worry about it. You'll be fine as long as you just tell Derek how you feel." Scott said simply, pulling out his books and folders from his backpack.

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as ne leaned back into his seat. "Easy for you to say. You have Allison." He muttered, groaning when Scott's expression turned dreamy.

"Yeah….Allison…" He said slowly, his eyes glazing as he thought of his girlfriend.

Stiles sighed and shook his head, knowing that Scott was now lost to the world and useless.

* * *

><p>IM SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! I just dont know what to do. i have never done Sterek before, only Drarry. I ended it so short because i have to wait to put the smexy scene on since people have been flagging people and taking their accounts off! Sorry! but dont worry, i will do another one after this chapter to make up for not finishing it this week! i hope you liked it...even though it is absolutely everywhere...sorry about that...anyways. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
